The present invention relates to electronic devices and methods of operating the same, and, more particularly, to electronic devices that can be used to assist persons with a hearing impairment and methods of operating the same.
The gradual loss of hearing that occurs as a person ages is a relatively common condition. An estimated one-third of Americans older than age 60 and one-half of those older than age 75 have a hearing impairment. Over time, noise may contribute to hearing loss by damaging the cochlea, which is a part of the inner ear. Other factors, such as blockage due to earwax, may reduce the ability of the ear to detect certain sounds or frequencies. In general, inner ear damage cannot be reversed. An audiologist, however, may be able to fit a person experiencing hearing loss with a hearing aid, which may improve the person's hearing. In fact, most of the hearing aids in the United States are dispensed and fitted by audiologists using advanced computerized procedures and state-of-the art equipment to individualize their fittings. Unfortunately, while a hearing aid fitted by an audiologist may be effective in improving a person's hearing, such a hearing aid may be relatively expensive, may be expensive to maintain and adjust, and may also have an unacceptable appearance. It is estimated that between five and fifteen million Americans should be using a hearing aid, but do not. Thus, there exists a need for devices that can improve the hearing of those who are hearing impaired at a reasonable cost.